A Mark Of One's Destiny Alone Fulfilled
by Amity Hazel Lillypad Flara
Summary: SoN rewritten: pre-Jercy. . Percy's lost his memory, with only a boy with gold hair and gold-blue eyes haunting the back of his mind. He stumbles upon New Rome, and forced on a quest (which he attempts to save the world with a sonic screwdriver and a pen) with Hazel And Frank.
1. Teaser

Percy watched as the Smoke in Rachel's mouth changed from the usually serpent green to a blazing white-purple mix.

.

On the dimmest of nights

Two kids of power take flight

And the loneliest of all

Waits impatiently as one falls

The one with no voice

Rises beyond most

And as destined by the Live

The Marks of ones' destiny alone fulfilled.

.

It was a strange prediction being it not by Phoebus Apollo nor the Fates, but something more powerful… more CHAOTIC.

.

Something told Percy that Chaos was trying to contact the Gods and tell them that this battle for power wasn't over. Something was attempting to overpower the Fates, something older than Clotho and her sisters.

.

And Chaos didn't like it.


	2. Chapter 1

A mark of ones' destiny alone fulfilled… book 1

.

JERCY AU! HOO REWRITEN

.

MAIN CHARCTERS: HAZEL KEYE LEVESQUE, FRANK LEE ZHANG, PERSEUS JAMES JACKSON, VIOLET PLEASANCE WARRICK, AZURA VEROCHKA ROSSI, ADRASTEIA MADELEINE SCARSI, INDIGO PHRIXUS SORIANO, and VLASSIS CAVAN MIKHAILOV.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER ONE: NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A DESISNATED DRIVER

.

Percy

.

_**It's perfectly fine for one to kill monsters with a weapon on purpose; it's quite the opposite to kill them on accident.**_

.

Okay, maybe I went a might far. Let me rewind…

.

It was the end of a sunny day. The sun was going down, birds stopped chirping happily and tucked their babies to bed… and it was silent. If you cancel out the sounds of three screaming bird-like girls chasing a raven-haired boy the age 16.

.

Then again, not like anyone can hear me calling out.

.

They have been chasing me for the longest time… a week. And every time I go to kill them, they rise from the ashes like a sick, neon Phoenix. But as hard as they tried, they couldn't seem to touch me. Their talons would snap, teeth shatter, and weapon melt against my skin. They claim that I have the 'Curse of Achilles'.

.

I fell to the ground, groaning in pain. The sun glowed on my face as I rubbed the aching muscles. The colour of the sky shone like a brilliant Labradorite. It was odd, seeing all those colours so early in the nighttime.

.

It was beautiful, the colours. They went from a soft pink to a glowing light blue-green. The colour of his eyes.

.

A little patch of blue, light blue that I remembered so clearly, but couldn't remember anything else.

.

Light blue eyes filled with betrayal, love, and knowledge… and a gold glint. Something I couldn't place my finger on.

.

My few memories were interrupted by the squeal of the monsters- Harpies. They have found me.

.

A little side note on the Harpies.

.

They all were sisters. Cyanic,Crystaist, and Carriria, all insane and claim to be working for some bloke named Polyboots or something around those lines. Cyanic is the non-funny one, Carriria is in love with me, and Crystaist always carries around a shield that, no matter how hard they tried, she would never lose it.

.

I dug into my bag for the screwdriver I had picked up from a Toy Store (and it is very fantastic If I say so myself, the fact I had somehow added some radioactivity to it), and pulled it out along with my pen/sword thingy.

.

"LOOK CRYSTAIST! IT'S HIM!" The voice of the youngest harpy yelled out in excitement. "WEE HAAAVE HIIIM CAAAAUGHT!" She sang loudly and hoarsely. The neon orange harpy ran in circles whilst her older sister, Crystaist (who was a neon yellow) face-palmed.

.

"Carriria! You Bird-Brain!" A Neon Blue harpy scowled Carriria. I laughed at the insult, being they are all part-bird.

.

"BUT CYANIC! HE'S BEAUTIFUL!" I gagged loudly.

.

"GOD! THIS IS MAKING ME SO BORED!" I complained in the worse American accent ever in recorded history. "I MEAN, I KNOW IM HOT AND ALL, but ain't it against the law for a police women to flirt with a minor?" wait, change that. Worse COUNTRY accent recorded in American history.

.

"You're kidding?" Carriria whined. "You're not the cute British boy we're trying to catch?" I shook my head.

.

"NUMBSKULL! THAT IS HIM!" Cyanic screeched.

.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, but ain't that a bit harsh?" I bat my eye-lashes, hoping to buy me some time.

.

"Crystaist! SCAN HIS BAG!" Cyanic yelled at the yellow harpy. Crystaist sighed in frustration as she reached for the bag.

.

"Pillow pet, Swiss army knife, a bar of dark chocolate, a couple bags of English Breakfast tea, and pieces of paper." She listed as she took each one out.

.

"NO! HE"S DEMIGOD! I CAN SMELL IT!"

.

"A what, ma'am?" I forced out, pretending I knew nothing at all about the world of the gods and monsters that roamed the land and killed Demigods and selective mortals who had amazing seeing.

.

"STOP IT YOU TWERP!" Cyanic screeched loudly. She lunged at me, and I pulled out my pen-thing.

.

She scowled. "See! DEMIGOD!"

.

"Fine! I hated pretending to be an American anyways." I returned to my regular British accent, from what Lupa had told me.

.

The she-wolf had taught me everything roman, but had complained that my instincts were more… well, British.

.

I had been sent off a month ago to find a place called Camp. The wolf goddess said no name, just camp; nothing more.

.

The blue harpy hissed out something in a language I couldn't identify, then attacked.

.

On instinct, I uncapped the pen and stabbed her with the bronze double-bladed sword it turned into. She crumbled down like a snowman in July on fast-forward.

.

Carriria started to approach with a gleam in her eyes that one would claim to be 'insanity'. "You shouldn't have done that. You could have stayed with me when we first dated."

.

"We never dated. Besides, I'm not surrendering to your crude acts." I snapped. Cyanic was reforming slowly. I had to think of a way out.

.

I took a step back, then remembered that there was a roughly 21.3 meter drop and then a highway with people going about 96.5 kilometers an hour. It was basically a death wish to jump. I had nothing to soften my death.

.

But, there was also the choice to run down the hill… but the voice in my head was saying no. Lupa had taught me to trust that voice, no matter if the other choice would save my life.

.

I weighed my options. I could fall to my oncoming death by car, or run for my life and still be chased for no one knows how long.

.

Then my eyes caught sight of Crystaist's shield, and a light bulb went off. It looked sort of like a sled…

.

I didn't think. I grabbed the shield, whacked all of the girls' heads, and jumped off the cliff.

* * *

Let me tell you some advice, halfway down from jumping off a cliff towards a highway with a shield is a terrible time to change your mind.

.

I know, seems obvious. But, let me tell you, I don't have any memories, so kind of hard to think of that.

.

I had a sudden image of me landing on someone's windshield, and them muttering "Damned teenagers, falling from the sky. Im late for work as it is," and turning on the windshield wipers, like it happened a lot.

.

Somehow, just as I was close to hitting someone's auto, the wind sent me and the shield flying in different directs. I landed in a rose bush, right outside of a San Francisco Suburban looking neighborhood. I stood up, dusting myself off.

.

In the distance, San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge glowed as giant waves of cars zoomed around on it. A light mist arisen from the ocean below it.

.

Ocean… if I could get to the ocean, I could make a final stand. I found out that I worked better in water, salt water the best. I had found that out when I accidently drowned a golden bull in a saltwater lake.

.

"Oh, little hero." A raspy, woman's voice said. I turned suddenly to the sound of the voice. An older looking lady in plastic bag rainbow clothes and wrinkly grayish skin was looking straight at me. She was short, but not too short. "You could run off and save yourself in the ocean, but the rest of the world will die." I looked at her. How did she know that I wanted to do that?

.

The woman chuckled. "Or, you could save both the world and me and do as your instincts told you." She pointed at two people standing in a patch of grass in the middle of the highway. There was two gigantic tunnels that separated the cars entering this part of the highway to the ones leaving. It looked sort of like a giant skull with the door in the middle. The ones standing in the middle were wearing armour, which I found weird that nobody noticed them. Then again, so did having a pen that changed into a sword.

.

I looked at the lady. "What?" she gestured to her feet, which were swollen.

.

"You could run off and live in the ocean as the world dies, or you could carry me to camp and choice to save the world." There was the word. 'Camp'. I looked up at the top of the other side of the road, about 4 meters cross the highway and 31.3 meters away from the tunnel and I, was the cliff in which I had flown off of. The harpies where almost reformed completely.

.

"What's your choice, young hero?" The rainbow lady said.

.

I swallowed hoarsely. I was tired as it is, but if I could get to that camp…

.

"So, how am I gonna get you cross?" I stated, acknowledging the fact I'd have to cross 6 lanes of oncoming traffic. The lady laughed.

.

"Just walk." She said.

.

I picked her up bridal style as not to cause myself to trip down in the middle of the highway.

.

The harpies started to fly off the cliff, heading right towards the woman and I, the moment I crossed onto the first lane of traffic.

.

A car horn blared in my right ear as some person late for work, or something like that, suddenly stopped driving.

.

The two people, both looked like teenagers, noticed me and the harpies. The taller of the two, looked sort of like a baby man that had joined the army and token lots of body-building lessons, pulled what looked like a the weirdest bow ever. Literally, it had three stings on it. He shot two arrows at the harpies, causing them to divide up.

.

'Great. Can this bloke have a better shot?' I thought sarcastically. Surprisingly, he shot one down the next time. Cyanic, who was shot, fell down. Crystaist dove down to save her sister, only for both to be hit by a Semi-truck. I winced as I hit the 5th lane, now breaking into a light run.

.

The women, who in lane 3 started to mutter "my name is June. They named a month after me." Weird…

.

I finally made it to the center as the other one, a dark chocolate mocha coloured person with golden armour on, managed to throw a spear-like thing at Carriria, who toppled down.

.

"Nice shot." I muttered. The gold armour person nodded slightly.

.

"Thanks." The voice of a 13 year old female spoke from under the armour. She didn't sound like most people in the area, like she was older than I, and a slight southern accent, but not like how the southern talk today.

.

The harpies started to reform. The boy muttered something in a language I couldn't identify. "We need to get to camp." He said. He also didn't sound like people in the area. I couldn't even place a pinkie finger on what it was, and my pinkie is quite good, mind you.

.

I nodded as June started muttering a song.

.

_"Tick tock, goes the clock. He cradled and he rocked her…" _She sang in a soft, sweet, but also deadly tone. It sounded like something a lullaby, but not quite that.

.

The girl opened the door behind us, and motioned us in. Cyanic was already arising from her ashes.

.

We hurried inside. I looked around as we walked swiftly forward. The walls were a dusty brown, every few meters was torches on either side of the tunnel. They burned with no smoke, and they were a purple colour.

.

June seemed to get heavier the farther down the tunnel we got. A scream echoed through the tunnel as the harpies managed to open the tunnel door.

.

The singing wasn't helping either.

.

_"Tick tock, goes the clock, he cradled and he rock her. Tick tock, goes the clock, 'til River kills the Doctor…" _was making me stumble and my eyes to feel heavy. She sang it with a childish voice, but also a British voice.

.

The screaming got louder. I looked back, to find them not so far off. I sped up, almost tripping on the slight steepness the tunnel had.

.

The boy looked back, as did the girl. The girl stopped.

.

"What are you-"I started. She motioned the boy and I to keep walking forward.

.

"Go, I can hold them off for a little." She insisted.

.

I tried to argue, but the boy stopped me. "She can. She's good underground." I sighed before continuing forward.

.

A loud thud sound behind us as a wave of dust almost toppled me. June started laughing. "Oopsy" she whispered before laughing again.

.

Then, we emerged from the dim tunnel.

* * *

That took forever :(. Then again, im American attempting to write from a British point of view and also double my record word count. Plus, all the googling I had to do and grammar checking. also, a little... lack of internet, and transitioning the story from a school computer to my own was hard too. Hope you enjoy this though.


	3. Characters and discribtions

Hazel Keye Levesque. Daughter of Pluto. Powers: jewel rising and cursing. Later: mist controlling. Weapon, Spartha

Frank Lee Zhang. Son of Mars. Powers: shapeshifting. Weapons: bow'n'arrow.

Perseus James Jackson. Son of Poseidon (Neptune). Powers: water controlling. Weapons: a sword named Riptide and a Screwdriver. Less tan than described in books. Left handed

Violet Pleasance Warrick. Daughter of Trivia. Powers: slight mist controlling and magic. Weapons: darts with tips dipped in the river Cocytus. Features: long ginger ale coloured hair that goes to waist, sparkling silver-gray eyes, wears a light gray jacket, light blue jeans, and is

5' 3" tall. light and fair skin tone. 13 years old

Azura Verochka Rossi. Daughter of Juturna. Powers: controlling fresh water stream, lakes, and rivers. Weapons: two sparkle pens that change into daggers that can summon water from the earth. Features: deep green eyes, dark mocha coloured skin, caramel spice hair that reaches to her chest and is curly. Wears cinnamon roll brown jacket, black jeans, dark blue scarf, and has two diamond piercings on each ear, a sapphire nose ring too. 16 years old, 5' 6"

Adrasetia Madeleine Scarsi Daughter of Fama. Powers: persuasion. Weapons: bow'n'arrow. Information: classic California blond hair that is up in a ponytail that reaches her mid-back, light blue eyes, light blue eye shadow and light blush. Enjoys wearing a blue dress with leggings the colour of clouds. Loop earrings, golden necklace, and lots of rainbow loom bracelets. The only demigod who runs a blog about celebrities and owns a phone. Lives in Hollywood during fall, winter, and spring. 15 years old 5' 4". Naturally tan skin

Inidgo Phrixus Soriano. Daughter of Mefitas. Powers: summoning of deadly poisons and immunity to them. Weapons: darts dipped with poison.

Information: purple eyes, dark chocolate coloured hair with indigo streaks that is 2 inches past shoulders length. Tomboy attitude. Wears an indigo hoodie, black jeans, purple tank-top, and black and green Champion shoes. A nightshade coloured nose piercing and a serpent ring on her right middle finger. 5' 7" 17 years old, fair skin

Vlassis Cavan Mikhailov. Son of Virtus. Powers: share of strength. Weapons: can master any weapon, but mostly uses a dagger. Information: deep red eyes, dark hair cut at u.s army requirement length for men, 5' 8" 15 years old, mixed skin. Deep voice, a lip piercing, wears a marine coat, camo pants, toughed out New Yorker accent. Big softy for pandas and cats.


	4. UP FOR GRABS

All my stories, finished or not, is up for takes. PM me if you want a story, only one per user! Im starting on a clean slate with fresh stories. Consider me a newbie after a year or so of hiatus. Thanks for reading!

~Amity Hazel


End file.
